As this sort of elemental analysis device, there is one adapted to place a crucible accommodating a sample in a heating furnace, apply high-frequency AC voltage to a coil provided around the crucible, heat and burn the sample in the crucible by high-frequency induction heating, and analyze elements contained in the sample from the resulting gas.
As disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the above-described elemental analysis device is configured to, because dust such as soot is produced by the burning of the sample and when the adsorption of the measurement gas on the dust occurs, an measurement error occurs, include a dust box and a dust suction mechanism provided on the downstream side of it, and suck the dust by the dust suction mechanism to discharge it to the dust box.
However, in the above-described configuration, since the dust suction mechanism exists on the downstream side of the dust box, the dust suction mechanism sucks the dust inside the heating furnace through the dust box, and the dust box acts as resistance to prevent the suction force of the dust suction mechanism from efficiently reach the heating furnace, probably resulting in the problem of being unable to sufficiently remove the dust.